ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Museo de Nankín
| País = China | Ciudad = Nankín | Tipo = | Administrador = | Director = | Construcción = | Inauguración = | Superficie = 70.000 m2 | Horario = | Metro = | Visitantes = | Dirección = | Número Telefónico = | Web = Ir. }} El museo de Nankín' ( ;) localizado en Nankín, provincia de Jiangsu, China. Cuenta con una superficie de 70.000 metros cuadradosGong Liang "Nanjing Museum" China & the World Cultural Exchange 2006 (5) pp 16-19 at p 16, la colección de más de 400.000 piezas y unos 200000 libros El sitio oficial del turismo en Jiangsu (Disponible en inglés y español) siendo uno de los mayores museos de China. Edificio y exposición Constituye la mayor colección de porcelana de la dinastía Quing, siendo sus piezas con un interés histórico más valoradas internacionalmente los objetos de los restos de la Dinastía Jin. There are eleven exhibition halls: * Ancient Chinese Earthenware * Ancient Chinese Jade * Ancient Chinese Calligraphy & Painting * Bronze Ware * Cultural Relics * Folk Art * Jiangnan Silk Product * Ming and Qing Porcelain * Modern Art El edificio principal fue diseñado por Liang Sicheng en la década de 1930, la combinación de estilos arquitectónicos chinos y occidentales: la sección frontal es una estructura tradicional en el estilo de la dinastía Liao-y con un techo de tejas de oro, en el fondo es un estilo occidental plana estructura del techo. Creado en la década de 1990 al oeste del edificio principal es una sala de arte que hace referencia a la arquitectura china de la primera mitad del siglo 20Gong Liang "Nanjing Museum" China & the World Cultural Exchange 2006 (5) pp 16-19 at pp 16-17. El museo folklórico incluye maniquíes de tamaño completo vestido con el traje tradicional local. Porcelana Dinastía Han *' ' File:Eastern Han pottery house from Pengshan.JPG|ceramic model of a house with dougong support brackets, from the Pengshan Tomb of Sichuan. File:Eastern Han Xiao flute player, pottery from Pengshan.JPG|Ceramic figurine of a musician playing a xiao flute, from the Pengshan Tomb of Sichuan. File:Western Han painted pottery kiosk with multi-layered rooftop.JPG|Ceramic model of a kiosk with a multi-layered rooftop and clearly-marked roof tiles. File:Eastern Han, woman nursing baby, pottery from Pengshan.JPG|A Chinese Eastern Han Dynasty (25-220 AD) ceramic figurine of a woman nursing a baby, from the Pengshan Tomb of Sichuan. Porcelana Dinastía Tang *' ' Archivo:Tang Dynasty pottery warrior in armor.JPG|A Chinese Tang Dynasty (618-907 AD) glazed pottery figure of a Buddhist lokapala guardian statue. Archivo:Tang Dynasty sancai fish-shaped vase.JPG|A Chinese Tang Dynasty (618-907 AD) sancai-glazed pottery vase in the shape of a fish. File:Tang Dynasty woman with long silk sleeves.JPG|A Chinese Tang Dynasty (618-907 AD) pottery figurine of a woman in long silk sleeves. Archivo:Tang Dynasty sancai-glazed horse statue.JPG|A Chinese Tang Dynasty (618-907 AD) sancai-glazed pottery horse statue. Chinese Western Jin Dynasty *' ' File:Western Jin Celadon pot (top) with decorations.JPG|A Chinese Western Jin Dynasty (265-316 AD) celadon ceramic jar with human figures, animals, and architecture. File:Western Jin Celadon Sheep Candle Holder.JPG|A Chinese Western Jin Dynasty (265-316 AD) celadon ceramic candle holder in the shape of a kneeling sheep. Porcelana Dinastía Ming *' ' File:Ming Dynasty porcelain vase, Zhengde Reign Period.JPG|porcelain vase from the reign of the Zhengde Emperor (1505-1521 AD). File:Ming Dynasty porcelain dish, Yongle Reign Period.JPG|Blue-and-white porcelain dish from the reign of the Yongle Emperor (1402-1424 AD). File:Ming Dynasty porcelain dish, Xuande Reign Period.JPG|Blue-and-white porcelain dish from the reign of the Xuande Emperor (1425-1435 AD). File:Ming Dynasty porcelain dish, Yongle Reign Period (2).JPG Categoría:Dinastía Ming Jade *' ' Archivo:Rose quartz dragon-headed censor.jpg| La exposición incluye la famosa de jade traje de tamaño completo de la armadura de tejas de jade pequeñas unidas por hilo de plata. Torre de Nankín *' ' Archivo:Original arched door of the Porcelain Tower of Nanjing.JPG|An excavated portion of the Chinese Ming Dynasty (1368-1644 AD) doorway of the now destroyed Porcelain Tower of Nanjing, built during the reign of the Yongle Emperor (1402-1424 AD). File:Original arched door (top detail) of the Porcelain Tower of Nanjing.JPG|Detalle superior. Archivo:Original arched door (side detail) of the Porcelain Tower of Nanjing.JPG|Detalle lateral. File:Original arched door (side detial) of the Porcelain Tower of Nanjing (2).JPG|Detalle lateral. laquerware Véase también Enlaces externos *Official Nanjing Museum Website de:Nanjing-Museum ja:南京博物院 no:Nanjingmuseet zh:南京博物院 Category:Museos en Nankín Categoría:Museo de Nankín Categoría:Nankín Category:Museos de China